gwiazdytotalnejporazkifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Odc.7 Sztuka najgorszych
Chris: Siemano ludzie, chyba jeszcze mnie pamiętacie, jstem Chris Mclean. Ostatnio prowadziłem podsumowanie poświęcone wielkim przegranym show. Ale dzisiaj czeka już ich kolejne wyzwanie. Więc zostańcie z nami w Mieście Totalnej Porażki. Duncan: Mieliśmy dużo wolnego. Dziś będzie rzeź w wyzwaniu. Tyler: Nie mów tak bo mnie przerażasz. Chris: Halo wszyscy. Dziś czeka was nieco przyjemniejsze zadanie. Jazda, do stołówki a następnie przed hotel. Trent: ciekawe co nam dziś szykuje. Heather: Nie spodziewaj się że ten goguś mówi prawdę. Courtney: Ona ma rację. Geoff: Jestem pewien że tym razem mówił poważnie, mam nadzieje. Chris: No co tak długo? Wyzwanie czeka. Justin: Co znowu? Mam nadzieje że nie zniszczy to mojej urody? Chris: Nie powinno. Ale powiem wam że dzisiaj dość przyjemne wyzwanie. Pójdziecie do tetru i wystawicie sztukę nowoczesną. Każda dróżyna zaprezentuje nam dwa różne przedstawienia. Jakie? To już wy zadecydujecie. W szopie obok teatru znajdziecie rekwizyty i materiału. No już! Do boju! Duncan: Dalej, dalej. Bierzemy. Nic nie zostawić. Heather: Opanuj się troche. I tak nie wykorzystamy wszystkiego. Bridgette: Ale lepiej mieć cokolwiek. Geoff: Dalej ziomy. Macie coś dobrego? Trent: Ja mam drewnianą deske. DJ: A ja przytulanke. Jaka piękna. Nazwe ją Misiaczek. Duncan: Hej, tutaj nie ma nic porzytecznego. Chris: A czy ktoś mówił, że będzie porzyteczne?! Musicie się zadowolić tym co jest. Duncan: Dobra biore to i to. Weźcie reszte, co kolwiek wam się zmieści. Justin: Nie będę robił czegoś przy czym moge się uszkodzić. Ezekiel: Mięczak. E to co my mamy robić? Owen: A tam, biore wszystko co mi wpadnie w łapy. Chris: Dobra kończcie już, musicie przygotować przedstawienia w 2 godziny. Za każde dostaniecie maksymalnie 10 punktów. Podliczymy je i wygra lepszy. Do dzieła, czas start. A jeszcze jedno, blokady mają garderobę po lewej, a drapacze po prawej. Heather: Dobra, to proponuje zrobić przedstawienie o mnie. Będę największą i jedyną gwiazdą. Bridgette: Wykluczone, już wolę zrobić przedstawienie kryminalne z Duncanem. Duncan: Mi to pasuje. A drugie zrobimy o sporcie. Heather: Oj, no już niech wam będzie, ale ja nadzoruje. Beth: Dobra, które przedstawienie wystawimy najpierw. Heather: Zaczniemy od przygotowania przedstawienia kryminalnego. Duncan, przebierz się w te łachy i kominiarkę. Będziesz seryjnym mordercą, który poluje na Ezekiela. Ezekiel: No nie, czemu na mnie. Duncan: Dla mnie to bez różnicy. Wezme tez piłe mechaniczną. Courtney: O czym zrobimy przedstawienie? Leshawna: Może o chłopaku który ma problem z nadmiernym obżarstwem, co Owen? Owen: Taaak, będę mógł się najeść. Courtney: Zjesz plastikowe hamburgery. Geoff: A drugie proponuję zrobić o człowieku z wielkim IQ. Noah będzie głównym bohaterem. Noah: Nic lepszego nie wymyśliłeś? Ale może być. Mam szanse wygrać to dla nas. Duncan: Jestem gotowy, to będzie dopiero rzeźnia. Heather: Świetnie, a teraz kogo obsadzimy w przedstawieniu sportowym? Bridgette: Ja się zgłaszam. Tyler: Ja też. Bridgette: Oj nie, to już prędzej będzie komedia sportowa, ale lepsze to niż nic. Cody: To będzie dobre, wreszcie się pośmiejemy. Courtney: No to zaczynajmy obsadzać w rolę. Proponuję żeby Owen siedział przy stoliku w restauracji. Owen: Gdziekolwiek, byle tylko mógłbym jeść. Trent: A w drugim przedstawieniu, Noah będzie przebrany jako supermen w koszulce z napisem IQ. Będzie zwalczał wszystkie błędy i rzeczy niewiadome. Courtney: Ok, to jesteśmy przygotowani. Chris: Dobra ludzie zaczynamy. Pierwsze wystąpią drapacze. Którą sztuke wybieracie. Courtney: Ekhm...zaczniemy od sztuki z chłopakie, z resztą bardzo mądrym, który ma marzenie zostać profesorem fizyki kwantowej znanym na cały świat. Przed państwem ,,Człowiek IQ". W rolach wspomagających wystąpią DJ i Gwen. Heather: To może być niezłe. Noah: Hej, hej. Gwen: Cześć, słyszałam, że chcesz zostać największym mózgowcem na świecie. Noah: A owszem, ale nie zostałbym nim gdyby nie mój genialny kostium. Przesyła do mózgu fale, które odbierane są w częstotliwości... DJ: Wystarycz nam to, i tak nic nie rozumiemy. Powiedz nam coś mądrego na przykład, co było pierwsze, kura czy jajko, ja i pan misiaczek jesteśmy ciekawi? Noah: Względem, trzech niewiadomych z roku 19993 przed naszą erą...dzielone przez 3...dodać 8...z tych obliczeń wynika, że pierwsza była kostka masła. Gwen: Ooo...to nas zaskoczyłeś. Jestem pod wrażeniem. Chris: Dość, dość. Zdjąć ich ze sceny. Jesteście żałośni, dam wam 3/10. Druga grupa. Heather: Świetnie, w takim razie przedstawiam wam sztukę pod tytółem ,,Człowiek w masce". Duncan: Krwi, potrzebuje krwi. Aaaa...boli mnie głowa. Nieee, co za okropny ból. Ezekiel: Lalala...ojć, kto to? Duncan: Aaaa...odejdź puki chcesz żyć. Ezekiel: Ej stary, zapomniałeś że to przedstawienie? Duncan: Durniu wiem, dlatego uciekaj. wrumm - piła łańcuchowa Ezekiel: Aaaaa..... Duncan: Hahaha... wreszcie Cie dopadłem, a masz! Ezekiel: Aaaaa!!! Chris: Świetnie, genialnie. Daje 9/10, za niedociągnięcia, ale było lepiej niż u drapaczy, którzy teraz wystawią drugą sztukę. Courtney: Poprzednio się nie udało, ale tym razem będzie lepiej, przedstawiamy wam ,,Żywego-Żarłoka''. Owen: Tak to ja, żywy-żarłok. Potrafię zjeść wszystko. Trent: O nie, żarłoku, oszczędź mnie i moją najdroższą zabawkę. Oto wagonik kolejki elektrycznej. Prosze, nie zjadaj go. Owen: Och, jakie to smutne. Buuu...zasługujesz żeby żyć. Odejdź w pokoju. Trent: Dziękuje Ci. Jesteś wielki. Courtney: Cooo? Nie tak to miało być, to miało być o żąrłoku który wszystko pożera, a nie oszczędza. Chris: Mimo wszystko, podobało mi się, daje wam za to 9/10. Co oznacza, że ogólnie macie 10/20. Ojć, krucho z wami. Tymczasem, czas na drugie przedstwienie blokad. Heather: To będzie sztuka o przyjaciołach ze szkoły lubiących grać w baseball. Przed wami ,,Sport ponad wszystko''. Tyler: Ach, jestem zmęczony. Dziś trener dał nam w kość. Bridgette: Na szczęście jutro jest wolne odpoczniemy sobie. Tyler: Dobra, ale spotykamy się na boisku o 9. Bridgette: Może lepiej teraz zagrajmy? Tyler: Z przyjemnością. Wyciągnę moją pałkę. Bridgette: A ja rękawice i piłke. Tyler: No rzucaj, pokaż na co cie stać. Bridgette: A masz... Beth: Ał...Tyler, miałeś trafić w piłkę i nie rzucajcie w widownię. Tyler: Sorki, rzucaj jeszcze raz. Bridette: Jak chcesz. Tyler: Leci, leci...jest odbiłem, pierwsza baza, druga baza. Bridgette: Złapie ją...o nieeeeee...!!! Tyler: Co się stało? Bridgette: Piłka wyleciała nam za ogrodzenie. Tyler: O nie. Czemu, czemu. Była taką świetną piłką. Wyprawmy jej pogrzeb. DJ: Takie smutne, ukochana piłka nagle wypadła za ogrodzenie...buuuu...nie patrz panie misiaczku. Buuuu. Chris: Dobrze było daje wam 8/10. Ogólnie 17/20. I zostało nam jeszcze jedno wyzwanie, które ostatecznie wykaże kto wygrał. Duncan: Eh, co znowu? Przecież wygraliśmy. Chris: Pierwsze wyzwanie tak. Ale teraz jest tu straszny bałagan po tych waszych przedstawieniach. 10 extra punktów dostanie dróżyna, która pierwsza sprzątnie. Duncan: Szubko sprzątać patałachy. Courtney: Wy też nieroby. Leshawna: Nie będę tego sprzątać, nie ja nabałaganiłam. Noah: Sprzątaj, bo nie mam zamiaru przegrać. Leshawna: Nie, nie i jeszcze raz nie. Chris: O widze że lśni. Więc wygrały blokady, bo drapacze się lenią, a zwłaszcza Courtney i Leshawna. Dzisiaj wy oddalicie kogoś od 100 tysięcy dolarów. Więc zdecydujcie kto ma odpaść i spotykamy się w sali obrad. Courtney: Już po tobie grubasie. Leshawna: Ojć...to się wpakowałam. Przemyślenia zawodników: Courtney: Wywalam Leshawne, ponieważ strasznie mnie dziś zdenerwowała. Leshawna: Głosuje na Courtney, bo ona chce wywalić mnie, musze się jej pozbyć. Gwen: Nie wiem na kogo głosować, zagłosuje na Noah. Źle zagrał. Owen: Myśle że dobrze zagrałem, ale głosuje na Leshawne. Trent: Ja i Owen dobrze się spisaliśmy, postanowie głosować na Leshawne. DJ: Panie misiaczku jak myślicz kto odpadnie? Co Leshawna? Dobra. Geoff: DJ i ten jego pan misiaczek mnie pzrerażają. Głosuję na niego. Noah: Nie udało mi się dziś za bardzo, ale głosuje na Leshawne, przez nią przegraliśmy. Chris: Witajcie na kolejnych obradach. Nie jesteście względem siebie zbyt mili, to się nie opłaca. Ale skoro chcecie się tak szybko pożegnać z kasą. Proszę bardzo. Odznaka dla Geoffa oraz Gwen. Geoff: O tak. Gwen: Przegrałam ale mam odznakę. Chris: Owen i DJ a takze Trent. Owen: Juhu... DJ: Tak jest, mamy obywatelstwo panie misiaczku. Chris: Odznaka dla Courtney. Courtney: O tak, Leshawna już po tobie. Chris: Leshawna dostałaś dziś pięć głosów. To w zupełności wystarcza żeby Cię skasować. Żegnam. Leshawna: A moze i lenistwo nie popłaca. Courtney: Tak, to prawda i zapamiętaj to na przyszłość. Chris: Noah, łap odznakę. Noah: Dzięki, Chris. Chris: Dziś po raz kolejny byliśmy świadkami emocjonującej, mrożącej krew w żyłach ceremonii przyznania obywatelstwa. Już niebawem kolejne wyzwania, więc oglądajcie nas w Mieście Totalnej Porażki.